Time Traveling To Dad's Genin Days?
by ArtSpaceDisgrace
Summary: AU! Naruto's daughter and her teammates are carried back in time to her father's genin days... what will be revealed? Will things change? If so, for the better? Or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT DO NOT READ STORY WITH READING THIS FIRST PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

 **Yo!**

 **So, I know I need to be focusing on my other stories, and not starting new ones, but my imagination is always giving me new ideas and this one I just had to try out!**

 **Basically this is an AU going back in time, AU where Naruto doesn't have Boruto, but instead Kushina, who not only inherited the name, but the blood red hair as well.**

 **Also, I really hated the fact that Kakashi never had a kid… so I gave him a daughter in place of the mystery Mitsuki.**

 **Kakashi's daughter's name is Kiku Hatake, who her mother is, well that's a mystery even to me, if anyone has any clue as to who it should be, please let me know!**

 **Now in this, Kushina has met Sasuke already, but her team has not gone through the Chunin exams yet.**

 **Kiku, I will try to portray her as the leader type, with a sarcastic and witty side, but a lot like her father.**

 **Kushina, she will be a little like Boruto, but without the complete brattyness he displays at first, and his total confidence.**

 **Sarada, a lot like Sakura, with Sasuke's ability to seem emotionless? I guess.**

 **The first chapter is very short, mostly because I ended it before it could continue, as if it had, it would've been way too long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

 **KUKHSUKUKHSUKUKHSUKUKHSUKUKHSUKUKHSUKUKHSUKUKHSUKUKHSUKUKHS**

Kushina sighed, she was so bored!

Her team had been assigned the job of cleaning up the library and organizing the scrolls and books inside. They've been at it for nearly two hours now and they weren't even close to being done, it was so booooooring!

Kushina was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden sharp pain coming from her head.

She groaned and looked up… of course, Sarada had hit her with a book.

"Did you have to do that?" Kushina demanded, angry.

"Yes." Sarada replied without hesitation.

"Why you-!" Kushina was interrupted by Kiku sighing in exasperation.

"Do you two have to fight all the time?!" Kiku asked before dramatically dropping her head down onto the desk in front of her.

Kiku Hatake, she was rather beautiful, even with a mask covering most of her face, you could just tell she was beautiful under it, with long curly white hair pulled up in a high ponytail, that brushed the middle of her back, and bangs that fell to her chin, covering her right eye, making her look a lot like her father, especially with her black face mask. Her skin was pale, like her father's, but her eyes were her mother's, a deep onyx. She wore long sleeved mesh armour underneath a black tank top, with baggy black ANBU style pants, and high heeled shinobi sandals. A Katakana was strapped to her back, a homage to her grandfather.

"We don't fight all the time!" Sarada yelled, bringing her book down on the lazy Hatake.

Kiku's eyebrows knitted together as she rubbed the back of her head and glared at Sarada.

"No, of course not, and you're not a sadist." Kiku rolled her eyes and moved just in time to avoid Sarada bringing her book back down on her.

Sarada Uchiha, she was beautiful as well, having Sasuke as a father kind of made that inevitable as she inherited his clear pale skin and deep raven hair that fell just past her shoulders, her bangs were swept aside, held back by the rim of her red glasses. She was wearing a sleeveless red turtle neck vest over a black tank top and black biker shorts, with black thigh high heeled shinobi boots, black fingerless elbow length gloves completed her appearance.

Sarada growled in annoyance at having missed her mark.

"Ah, cheer up Sarada chan! At least while we're cleaning up this place we can read up on some new jutsu's!" Realising her mistake in angering Sarada, Kiku rushed to make amends, if only to avoid getting hit again.

Kushina sighed again as she watched Sarada practically jump into the next pile of scrolls, looking for an interesting Jutsu to learn.

She couldn't help the comparison of herself and her teammates.

While they were both beautiful, she was not.

She had long waist length blood red hair that she inherited from her grandmother, and huge bright blue eyes from her dad. She had whisker like birthmarks on her cheeks, unlike Himawari, she got stuck with all six instead of only four. She had pale skin, that made her hair stand out even more. She wore a black battle kimono that was fastened with a blood red sash, black biker shorts, and knee high shinobi boots.

She hated how she looked. All three of them were 14, and both Kiku and Sarada were starting to gain curves and get, boobs, and both had gotten a lot taller in the last year. However she was still short, a lot shorter than both of them, and was was flat as a board. She still looked like a little girl.

Kushina used to not care at all how she looked, as long as she was strong, she didn't care, until a couple days ago.

Konohamaru Sensei had taken her aside and explained to her that he would be starting seduction training with both Sarada and Kiku soon, and that while she would need to learn as well, he was going to wait with her, as she still looked rather young and had no chance of being picked for any mission such as those as of yet.

She had been offended… until she noticed that he was right, she did look like a little girl compared to the other two. She should consider herself lucky, but she didn't.

"Yo! Kushina! Sarada!"

Kushina was broken from her thoughts yet again as Kiku called for both herself and Sarada, excitement clear in her voice.

That got them moving, Kiku rarely ever got excited over, well, anything.

"What is it Kiku chan?" Kushina asked as they reached her and noticed she was holding an old looking scroll.

"This, it's, it's a time traveling jutsu."

"What?" Sarada asked, disbelieving.

She reached out and ripped the scroll from Kiku's hands, opening it in the process.

"No!"

Kiku's scream was the last thing they heard as they were enveloped in a bright white light.

Kushina grunted as she felt her body collide with a hard surface, probably the ground, and worked to lift herself in a sitting position as she heard both of her teammates land near her.

She opened her eyes, only to find herself in the middle of an unfamiliar training ground.

She stood, and remembering the last few moments before the white light, looked around frantically… only to find that her team was not alone in the field.

Standing not but 10 feet away… was her dad, and Kiku's, and Sarada's parents.

At least 20 years younger.

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Kushina stared at the group as they stared back, apparently shocked at her, and her team's sudden appearance.

Her heart constricted, he may be a lot younger, but the boy in front of her, he was still her dad.

They all looked just like they did in the photos.

That jacket… the jacket he was wearing, she had that very same jacket, only much much older, sealed into a storage scroll in the pouch on her hip along with Sasuke sensei's scratched headband.

It was funny, how Sasuke Sensei had given it to her after she'd shown him her rasengan.

She carried them around as a sort of, reminder, of her goal, to become stronger than the both of them.

"Ugh, what the hell?" She heard Sarada behind her, standing up.

"Kiku, move your lazy ass!" She said, and Kushina heard Kiku grunt, Sarada kicked Kiku, she must not have noticed there company.

"Sarada… Kiku…" Damn her voice shook.

She could hear both her teammates freeze in their actions as they turned to look at her, seeing their company in the process.

Both gasped quietly.

Kiku stepped up in front of her protectively.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in the Village before, yet you wear leaf headbands, so I must ask, who are you?"

Kushina gulped, Kiku's father is even scarier in this time.

Kiku took the lead.

"I am Kiku Hatake, behind me is Kushina Uzumaki, and Sarada Uchiha… um, yeah we're from the future, there's no other way to say it." Kiku scratched the back of her head, a little sheepishly as she hoped they wouldn't attack. She knew it wouldn't have been a good idea to lie, if they did and they were found out, then they wouldn't believe the truth.

Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on Sarada.

Naruto gaped at Kushina.

Kakashi held his kunai tighter, "Prove it."

Kiku sighed, thinking fast.

"You got your sharingan from Obito, you're sensei was Minato, after your father killed himself, you were taken in by Kushina and Minato. You grew to think of them as family just before they died, you're original jutsu is the Chidori, you know how to do Rasengan, your life goal at the moment is to protect you're old sensei's child, at all costs."

Sarada took the lead.

"Da- Sasuke kun, before the massacre you're dream was to surpass your brother and gain acknowledgement from your father, and Sakura, Ino inspired you to become more confident."

Kushina spoke as she worked on opening the storage scroll containing the jacket.

"Naruto, you can't read, or count very well because, quite frankly no one ever bothered to teach you, you've lived on your own since you were four and you were kicked out of the orphanage, and had been abused by every caretaker assigned to you. You're birthday is on October 10th."

As she finished speaking, she held up the jacket.

Team 7 stared at the girls, then the jacket.

"Okay, we believe you." Kakashi said, unnerved, they knew so much about him, yet he knew zero about them.

The girl, Kiku Hatake, must be his daughter… who the hell is her mother?! She looks mostly like him, from what he could tell with the mask and only one of her eyes visible, and it was pitch black in color, his own were grey…. Hmm.

Then what, the mini Kushina said, about Naruto not knowing how to read and such, he hasn't denied it. Kami! That's why he ended up dead last, he should've noticed sooner. As soon as possible he'd have to start teaching him, it was either going to be himself, or Iruka, as he would trust no one else with Naruto's education. Not any longer.

Naruto stared at the red head in front of him… Kushina Uzumaki, she had to be his...his daughter.

She knew of his struggles, he'd never told anyone, about any of that.

Then, the jacket, it looked identical to the one he wore… except it was torn and ripped in various places, and the right arm was missing from the elbow down… just what did he do?

Sasuke stared at the girl, Sarada. She had to be his as he was the last Uchiha and he doubted his brother would send his daughter to Konoha.

She did look like him, but she looked like someone else too, and who she looked like… kami she better have gotten stronger or something, that or his will weakens considerably, there's no other way he'd have a child with the weak pinkette standing next to him.

Then there was the jacket the dobe's daughter was holding… Naruto must've been in one hell of a fight for that to happen.

Sakura stared at the three girls.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke, produced these goddesses?! Of course in Sasuke's case it was understandable, but, Sensei and Naruto? Wow.

Then, the jacket, it was Naruto's for sure, but it was so worn and beat up… and missing half an arm?

What did that boy get into?

Kushina set the jacket down after a moment, avoiding her young dad's searching eyes.

She wasn't too close with him in her time, he was never home and whenever they did see each other she wasn't allowed to act as a daughter, only as a Shinobi.

In all honesty, she hated him in a way, he was never there for her, or her mother, or Himawari.

She was always getting compared to him too, it was either him or her grandmother.

Some of the older generation are scared of her just because they think she takes after her grandmother in more than hair color.

She sighed as her father seemed unable to hold himself anymore as he ran forward.

"So, you're, my, my daughter?" he asked, still a little unsure.

Kushina sighed again, "Yes, dad, I am."

Naruto seemed to stand there a little awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, a blush on his cheeks.

Everyone was watching him.

"Can, can I hug you?" he blurted out.

Kushina startled for a moment.

The last hug she received from her father had been on her 12th birthday. Two years ago, though this version of her father didn't know it… that and in a way she understood where he was coming from, she knew her father was starved for love and attention as a child, he probably wanted to be sure she was real too.

Reminding herself that he hadn't done anything wrong yet, she nodded to him.

A smile threatened to split his face as he rushed at her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

She hugged him back just as tightly… maybe she could talk to some people while she was here, open some eyes, then maybe her father won't be so starved anymore.

He was a couple inches shorter than her, though she knew it could be the fact that he was younger, maybe about 12 now, she knew it was because of his struggles.

Kakashi sighed, " I think we should go talk to the Hokage, figure out what to do for you three."

They all nodded, but Naruto wasn't letting go.

"Naruto." Kushina said, before sighing when she got no response and trying again, "Dad."

His head snapped up.

"We have to you see the Hokage, now unless you want me to carry you, you have to let go."

Kushina knew she should've ran as soon as she saw the mischievous spark in his eye.

"Hey!" she shouted as she was swept up into her young fathers arms, bridal style.

"Put me down!" she shouted.

"Come one! Let me carry you!" Naruto shouted.

She groaned, she knew he just didn't want to let go yet, in all honestly she knew she was probably the only one besides Iruka Sensei right now that allowed Naruto to touch her.

So she settled down and let the embarrassment come as she was carried all the way to Hokage tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

 **So, this was a little rushed, as I realized I hadn't updated in awhile, so I hope you like it, please, pretty please leave all ideas, opinions, and thoughts in a review! Please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the group in front of him with twinkling eyes.

The Will of Fire survives… Naruto survives.

He could die happy now, knowing his surrogate grandson finds happiness and starts a new generation of Uzumaki.

Nostalgia filled his entire being as he laid eyes on Kushina Uzumaki, she looked every bit like she could be a young Kushina, without the whisker marks, of course.

Time travel, though not well known, was very common, just usually kept underwraps… however, he didn't think it would be wise to hide these girls from the public… they needed to know.

They needed to know about the future.

Of course anything said now, wouldn't affect the girl's future, as having them simply appear already created a pocket universe, anything done or said in this time wouldn't affect the girls once they were back in their time, however it would allow for them to make a better future for themselves, as he was sure the girls didn't come into existence without trial and error, they future was obviously not perfect, he could see it in the eyes of all three… they were all in pain, whether they knew it or not.

With his decision made, council be damned, this was a dictatorship and it was high time he started treating it like one again, old friends or not, he wouldn't let them push him around.

"It will be a while before you can get back to your time, so I suggest you all pick someone to stay with and stay with them for the time you're here-"

Everyone watched, a little stunned, and bemused, some a little angry, as all three girls rushed to attach themselves to Kakashi.

Hiruzen blinked… evidently Kakashi was the mediator in the future.

"Hey! Don't you want to stay with me Kushina chan?!" Naruto called out, looking upset.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but you could see the hurt the rejection had caused him in his form.

Kakashi eye smiled, not wanting his cute genin to kill him for stealing their future daughters.

"Ne, Kushina chan, Sarada chan, don't you want to spend some time with you're young fathers?"

Sakura stood to the side, glaring at the two girls, how could they reject their fathers so blatantly?!

Sarada tightened her grasp on Kakashi, making him look down at her in sight concern, as she stared at the younger version of her father.

After a moment she gave a final squeeze before letting go of Kakashi and making her way to her father.

Sasuke gave no indication, but you could see the way his eyes lit up.

Kushina stared at her father, she'd always felt more comfortable around Uncle Kakashi, he was easy to get along with and had always been their for her, but then again this Kakashi didn't even know he was her hypothetical uncle.

She sighed and hugged him tighter for moment, taking comfort from the familiar gesture, before letting go of Kakashi and went to stand next to Naruto, who looked elated, yet still put out at the previous rejection.

Kakashi just looked down the girl who was his, 'daughter' and received a stubborn look and tightening of arms… looks like she didn't want to go with Sakura or anything, great, Kakashi was so not prepared for anything like this.

Hiruzen smiled at the sorted out pairs, "Good good, now you three, you may share, anything you feel comfortable with, as it won't affect your future at all I promise, so anything you think might benefit us, make a better future, tell us please. You're all dismissed, come back tomorrow at 1:00 for more information."

They all left, stopping at the entrance.

Kiku took both Sarada and herself into a tight hug, as always Kiku was playing the leader, or in this case, the mother.

"I'll you both soon, remember to follow your instincts and stay out of trouble."

She let go and nodded reassuringly.

As always, they took comfort in her confidence.

They nodded back at her before being carted off with their individual temporary caregivers.

Kushina had the misfortune of being so close to her affection, love, and attention starved young father.

He kept glimpsing at her from the side and fighting before stopping and suddenly calling out.

"Can I hold your hand!?"

At her blank look he seemed sheepish and embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's just, I see kids and their parents holdings hands all the time… and no one's ever held my hand before."

She kept her blank look and Naruto stared at the ground, face turning red.

Kushina couldn't believe she was going to do this.

Taking pity on him, she slipped her hand into his.

The smile that brightened his face was worth the feelings of mortification.

She knew villagers and others that spotted them would think they were young lovers, that and she was fourteen! Even though he was younger, holding her dad's hand in public was not something she wanted to do… mostly because her father hasn't held her hand at all since she was 8.

They made their way to Naruto's apartment, which while it wasn't in very good shape at all, it was clean enough, and decent for belonging to a teen boy.

If you ignored the rame cups stacked precariously on top of the garbage that is.

"Are you hungry? Wait, who am I kidding of course you're hungry, time travel must take a lotta energy!" Naruto announced as he made his way to his pantry.

Kushina felt nervous, her dad had never cooked for her or Himawari, well aside from the occasional cup of ramen that is… she hated ramen.

"Okay, so, I'll admit, I don't have much, as you probably know, I don't make a lotta money… so I don't keep much food in the house, I usually rely on the Ichiraku's and Iruka sensei, and Kakashi sensei to buy me food, or pay for my meals most the time… I have enough food to make dinner tonight though, then we can go shopping tomorrow… as long as you aren't picky you won't starve tonight."

He'd muttered the last part under his breath before turning to her, bright smile in place.

"Come on, make yourself at home, if you need it the bathrooms through that door, and my room's through that one if you wanna lay down while I make dinner, I bet you're tired!"

Kushina stared… this felt so surreal… before thanking Naruto and making her way to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed and she felt secure with her privacy she broke down.

She couldn't help it… she wasn't close to her dad in anyway in the future… well he'd been there when she was little, but after she turned 6 he came around less and less often.

She knew of his struggles mostly from her mother's, Auntie Sakura's, and Uncle Kakashi's stories, though he had spoken to her briefly about them before.

Here he was now though, and it was worse than she'd imagined, she wanted to give as much as she could, but at the same time she wanted to ignore him and hurt him, like he had done to her… but she'd had her mother, and Himawari, Auntie Sakura, Uncle Kakashi, Kiku, Sarada, Konohamaru Sensei, Shikadai, Uncle Sai...everyone...

Na- her dad, he had Iruka Sensei, Iruka Sensei was the only one who showed his care for Naruto at this point, and gave him what he needed.

She couldn't let her petty anger get in the way and make her a bitch, her father, he's hurting though he won't really show it… she needed to show him, and a couple others too, how to care for another… though she wasn't entirely sure how, she would do it.

Kushina sighed before washing her face and making her way out of the bathroom, to be welcomed by an amazing smell.

Naruto was just pouring the second bowl at the table when she sat down.

He smiled at her, "I hope you like it, I learned it from Ayame chan, she said she wanted me to be able to make my own food once in awhile, this is the first time I've made it for someone else."

She almost frowned, it was ramen… of course.

However it did smell really good, and it was wasn't processed… she suppressed ehr frown and smiled instead.

"It smells really good, I'm sure it'll taste the same way…"

They dug in.

After the first bite… Kushina was in love, it tasted so good!

She gulped it down and even have seconds.

Then she decided, as soon as she got home, Hokage be damned her father was going to start being home to make this ramen for them!

After delicious meal they realized it was already 9:30.

"Are you as tired as am?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded honestly.

Naruto stood and grabbed her hand, making her follow him to his room were he handed her a small stack of clothes, "Here, I figure you don't want to sleep in you're uniform, so you can borrow these."

Kushina smiled, then made a fast decision, "Thanks, Dad."

The way his eyes lit up, made sure Kushina didn't regret it.

Kushina made her way to the bathroom again were she pulled on the clothes.

An overly large white shirt with a red spiral, and small black shorts.

Putting her folded clothes in a pile by the door, Kushina re entered Naruto's room to find he'd already changed.

They climbed into the bed without a word, and that's when it hit her.

He hasn't asked a single question about the future, the Hokage had told him he could do it… so why wasn't he pushing her for information?

"Ne, N-Dad, why haven't you asked me about the future yet?"

He turned on his side to face her, and that's when she saw it, the fear in his eyes.

"I-I, I'm scared, I see the way you look at me… either I'm dead or I'm not around...personally I hope I'm dead, I don't think I could live with myself If I'd abandoned my family." his voice trembled.

Kushina stared, he didn't mention Hokage… family was more important? What the hell happens to him?!

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sarade followed her father back to the Uchiha compound… this was strange, her father was always silent in her time, simply observing… but not silent like this.

The boy in front of her was silent yes, but… brooding.

Sarada's proud father did not brood like a little brat.

Once they were safely inside Sasuke's house, Sarada rounded on him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

He looked startled, "Sasuke Uchiha" he answered, confused.

"No, you're not, you can't say you're an Uchiha, nor can you say you're Sasuke, the boy who grows to become my father, you're goin around, brooding and whining like a little brat, so what if you're family is dead, so's Naruto's and Kakashi's, you know what you do then? You make bonds with others, you know the saying, "Friends are the family you chose"? Try it. An Uchiha is a proud strong person, and if you think you're proud or strong, then you need to relearn the definition, as it's not arrogance and power!" she then stormed off into the house.

Sasuke stood there, in a bit of a stupor.

She… she sounded like, Naruto…

Sasuke laughed till he cried.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kiku… was very confident and blunt, she didn't like to beat around the bush, and when she wanted something, she went for it, no matter if it was a new weapon or affection. So when she jumped up on her young fathers back, she held no embarrassment.

Kakashi had been confused, but took it in stride, allowing Kiku to cuddle into his back, even as villagers stared at them.

"Kakashi! My rival!"

Kakashi groaned, this was not a good time.

"Uncle Gai?"

Kakashi froze, before remembering the Hokage's words.

Let it happen Kakashi, whatever she says just let it happen…

Gai stared at Kiku, confusion clear on his face as he stared hard at the girl on Kakashi's back before a huge smile grew.

"Kakashi! You're didn't tell me you had a kid! Though you're a little young…"

Kakashi sweatdropped as Kiku smiled, "He's not too young, I just haven't been born yet!"

Gai stared confusion showing through again before realization.

"Wait, are you trying to say you're a time traveler?"

"Yes." Kiku and Kakashi answered simultaneously.

Excitements clear as Gai asked, "Who wins?!"

Knowing what he was talking about she answered, smirking under her mask.

"Well, I think becoming Hokage puts Kakashi in the winner's spot."

Both Gai and Kakashi froze.

"Gai Sensei!"

Team Gai came running up to them, eyeing Kiku in confusion.

"Who's this young beauty?" Lee, ever the gentlemen asked.

Kiku jumped off of Kakashi's back, but kept close to Kakashi's side.

"I'm Kiku, Kiku Hatake, Kakashi's daughter from the future.

Though she was talking to all of them, her eyes were focused on Neji.

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked, looking incredulous.

"Very much so… I'm afraid…"

They could all tell she was having an internal struggle.

"I-It, it's kinda cool to see all of you now, while you're young."

"So you know all of us in the future?" Lee questioned, if his Sensei believed it, it must be true.

Kiku froze, "Uh, no, um, I gotta go."

Kiku ran.

Kakashi cursed before following.

The only flaw… she'd never had to tell anyone they didn't make it to 19.

Please, Please, Review!


End file.
